


A brother in need is a brother indeed

by Pegas



Series: Hex and Wolf [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Talking, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/pseuds/Pegas
Summary: The alpha and the head witch. Old friends and once brothers. Take a closer look at their relationship with each other and their family.





	A brother in need is a brother indeed

I stood in front of the police station and lit a cigarette. I kept it in my mouth until I took a deep breath of it. Then I blew out the smoke up to the air. I played and made small figures out of smoke. Wolves, a cat, a raven and a fox... my family. 

A tired smile creeped up on my face as I watch the smoke hazily disappear. I looked back down to see my old pal walking towards me. 

“Good evening Cecil. Are they pushing you too hard?” The alpha of town’s pack scoffed. 

“You and me both know that I can’t fall that easily, Don.” He came and stood in front of me. “Is something wrong?” 

“What? Can’t an old friend come visit each other without talking business?” I raised an eyebrow. Too bad he was right. This wasn’t the only reason I was here. 

“If it’s you... I highly doubt it.” Cecil crossed his arms and gave me a look. I dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. 

“Let’s take a walk.” I started walking. It wasn’t long before I heard an annoyed sigh and footsteps. The smile on my face widened so slightly. 

——————————————————

“Why didn’t you tell me this was a walk in the forest? I could have drive until here.” Cecil grumbled. He carefully stepped over a root. 

“You didn’t ask. So what, you can’t handle the forest now?” I chuckled when I heard a canine like snarl. He always had a short fuse. Just like most werewolves I guess. 

“You spend too much time with the fae. You almost act like one of them. Not telling the truth completely and all.” He grumbled. It must be hard to walk in the forest with his office shoes. 

“Why don’t you shift?” I suggested. “It would be easier for you.” 

I didn’t turn my back but I felt his gaze on me. Then another sigh and the rustling of his clothes. Thanks to the years of experience he was now a huge furry beast standing next to me. 

“Hey there doggy.” I sank my fingers deep into his fur around his neck. He snarled and bit the air but I didn’t retract my hand. I knew he wouldn’t bite me. 

“You were an ass then, you are an ass now.” He grumbled but didn’t walk away from my scratches. 

“I missed you too doggy. We shouldn’t have stopped our walks.” I said tiredly. I smiled at the distant memories. 

“We had families and duties. There was no time.” He looked forward and we walked quietly. 

“Not even for your brother?” I asked after a minute. He glanced at me and looked back forward. 

“Foster brothers... that first part changes lots of things.” 

“It doesn’t have to. We were like real brothers in the orphanage.” Cecil kept walking quietly after that and I didn’t push it. We can’t take back those days now. 

“How is your sister in law? Did she get over her sons death?” I asked when we reached the small spring. 

It was shining in the moonlight and faeries were lighting it up with their little lanterns. I sat on the ground and Cecil laid down behind me. I leaned back on him and got comfortable. I lit another cigarette until he gave me an answer. 

“You can’t get over from that type of loss. You can only accept it and I think she finally accepted it.” He said. He nudged me with his muzzle and I blew out the smoke towards him. He took a deep breath of the smoke hanging in the air. 

“Hmmm that’s good I guess.” I scratched my beard and took another breath from the cigarette and puffed the smoke at Cecil. 

“Did you want to talk about her? Or did you want to talk about Marceline?” He raised his head and looked at me. 

“So you noticed huh?” I chuckled dryly without looking at him. 

“I know you too well Don. You lost your ability to hide things from me a long time ago.” His ears flattened against his head. I looked at him and smiled. He worries too much about me, even though he doesn’t notice it. 

“Looks like I did. Well, you are right. I wanted to talk about Marceline.” I looked back forward. 

“You heard anything about her lately?” 

“Nothing. Not a whisper. She vanished after her failed assault on your pack.” My expression turned rough. She is planning something. 

“Mmh She is planning something.” Cecil growled lowly. I looked at him and chuckled. 

“What?” He tilted his head and looked at me confused. I reached and ruffled his fur. 

“Oh, nothing.” I smiled and laid my head on the huge fluffy pillow. I listened to his breathing while I finished my cigarette. 

“I’m planning to talk with my coven. Maybe we can get the guardians involved.” I scratched my beard again. 

“They don’t like you... like the guardians I mean.” He said. I puffed the last smoke to the air and turned the rest of the cigarette into a butterfly. The paper butterfly flew around until it disappeared into the forest. 

“That will be no problem. As long as there is a big threat, they have to trust me.” I mumbled. He stood quiet for a while.

“How does Bella and the kid doing?” Cecil asked. His eyes were closed and he was resting his head on his paws. 

“He learns fast. Bella taught him almost everything she knows. She keeps learning new spells too. It won’t take long until they can join the coven.” I closed my eyes too. There was nothing to be afraid for me in this forest. 

“You think they are ready? I never saw your coven but from your stories I know they are pretty strict.” 

“They will be fine. They are young but not completely carefree.” 

“If you say so...” Cecil mumbled. 

——————————————————

“You never told me about Bella’s mother.” Cecil looked at me with a solemn expression.

“And I’m not planning to. She isn’t a woman that can be talked in small chats.” I said in a serious tone. My eyes were locked on the night sky. 

“This isn’t just a small chat. You dodged my questions for a long time.” He grumbled.

“Fine... her name was Ayla. That’s all you get for tonight.” I stopped him from asking more questions and he didn’t push it. He knew better then just try to get answers from me. 

“It reminds me the time Maya changed me. The night I became a werewolf. It was a night like this. Quiet and peaceful but my heart was running wild.” He chuckled at the memory. 

He lifted his muzzle and let out a howl. It was full of emotions. Love, nostalgia, hope, sadness and love again. I closed my eyes and listened to him. I heard from a distance, other voices joining him. More feral yet emotional.

Wolves, they were singing...


End file.
